


muhudel (blessing of blessings)

by fishydwarrows



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sort Of, Undying Lands, but they're not actually undying that's just bc all the elves live there, yes this is fanfiction of fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/pseuds/fishydwarrows
Summary: At long last, Bilbo and Thorin are united in the Halls of Mahal.(a fanfic of a fanfic) (mind blown)





	muhudel (blessing of blessings)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sansûkh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 

> sometimes you get inspiration for something so you stay up until 1am to finish it
> 
> anyway this is the first time i've written any kind of hobbit adjacent fic in like 7 years, here goes...
> 
> thank you for reading and maybe comment if you liked it!

The ship that arrived on the shores of Aman was a joy and grief at once. All weary ringbearers – save Sam – walked the lands of the West at last. Yet, grief lasts. The halls would not open their doors to Hobbit-kind. Not even to the incessant nagging of Kíli, an ever-constant task he kept with constantly. Thorin kept vigil, blinking away the stars of Gimlîn-zâram daily. Just as it was with Dís, one could tell: the end would be soon.

It was a sunny day, bright as any in the Blessed Land. Bilbo was sat in a soft chair, his long wispy white hair moved gently by the breeze. One hundred and thirty-one. Older than Old Took by a single year. His gnarled and wrinkled hands lay curled in his lap, cradled by a woven blanket covering his stout legs. Frodo sat near him, book in hand, his manner peaceful at long last. Thorin reached as if to cradle the old hobbit’s face, keeping his hand just a hair’s breadth away.

“Ah, âzyungelê,” he said, “I would leave these halls and be with you at last, but it cannot be so.” Thorin turned to Frodo, the heart’s son of his One.

“You have done well by him, Frodo.” He smiled on the wizened face of his love.

“I go now, ghivashele, but perhaps I shall see you when you dream this night.” Thorin closed his eyes and let the stars overtake him. Later, Bilbo did appear, just as always, young, smart, soft creases about his eyes and sandy brown hair.

“Hello there, my dear.” Bilbo smiled and moved across the forge to Thorin, just a foot’s pace away.

“My heart, hello,” he said, his eyes bright at the sight. Thorin scratched out a note onto the paper before him.

“Working on something, I take it?” Bilbo peered over the dwarf’s shoulder.

“That looks like…. Oh but,” he began, “Blast, I had forgotten all about it. You’re making it then?”

“Aye. I would have it made, though you cannot wear it.” Thorin said. Before him lay the drawing of a ring, hobbitish in nature, yet dwarfish by design. Solid copper and silver, it was, a boxed shape with small twisting flowers meeting yet never quite touching. There were several attempts scattered about the desk: some too small, some too large, all however, beautiful.

“Thorin…” Bilbo said, touched beyond measure. He reached for the pure copper ring, it was the color of fresh earth and plain but for a dandelion beset about it, part blown away by some invisible wind. Thoughts of wind and separation made Bilbo shiver even as he grabbed the ring and held it aloft.

“Would that I could wear it,” he said, “Dear, you make such beautiful things.” Thorin was silent, no flustering nor deflection came from the dwarf. Bilbo turned towards him. “Thorin?” Thorin swallowed.

“Kurdulê… Bilbo…” The barest glint of joy and grief sparked in his eye.

“What?” Bilbo sputtered.

“Have I done something terribly horrid in the way of dwarven custom?”

Thorin rose from his desk.

“No, my love, you have not. Yet I believe you have done something all the same.” Bilbo flushed.

“Something? My dear dwarf you’re not a Wizard! I’ve no need for riddles and neither you. What is it?” Thorin drew close enough to touch. Oh! How Bilbo wished they could! Thorin’s hand rose and hesitated. Bilbo eyed it suspiciously.

“Whatever you’re thinking on doing, it best not be strange. I’d rather your hand not pass through my head if it’s all the same to you, my dear.”

Thorin swallowed.

“Aye, it is strange,” he said, eyeing his own hand and Bilbo like they were both wild creatures.

“Well whatever this is, get on then—” Thorin laid his hand on Bilbo’s cheek. Bilbo gasped.

“Oh! Why…I.” Bilbo flushed. Thorin’s hand was warm, calloused, and thick fingered, and it felt just as he had always supposed it would feel. He leant into the touch. Thorin cupped Bilbo’s face and brought their faces together, their foreheads touching.

“Ghivashelê,” he cried, “Bilbo… Bilbo!” Happy, mournful tears dripped down Thorin’s face and from his nose.

“Thorin! Oh…Dohyakzirikhab…” Bilbo said and closed his eyes.

Thorin shuddered and embraced Bilbo bodily.

“Oh!” The hobbit squeaked and in his dwarf’s arms he finally understood.

“Oh.” Together, they held each other. After many long years of half touches and promises, together they were, at last. Bilbo blew out a wavering breath, “I’m done then. All’s finished, my book, and sweet Frodo-lad, Sam will come home to him soon enough, I know it. Oh, oh!” He sobbed into Thorin’s tunic.

“It’s all done and here I am! Thorin, my love, I’m here! I’m here!”

“Aye,” Thorin choked out, clutching to the hobbit like a lifeline, “You’re here âzyungelê, through who’s power I cannot guess. Yet you are stuck now, until the breaking of the world. Have I pulled you somehow from your rightful place of rest? Oh Bilbo, have I done this?” Bilbo furiously wiped at his eyes.

“You’ve done no such thing, Thorin Oakenshield! And damn you for thinking it!” Thorin chuckled wetly, “Forgive me, love. I remain guilty to a fault. Yet, I cannot see a perpetrator, it stands to reason it would be I who watched you so. I with my gift.” Bilbo sniffed loudly.

“Bother your gift! And bother the blame! I tell you I am happy in my grief” And he touched Thorin’s beard with a soft hand and smiled.

“Now kiss me, you silly old dwarf. You’re more than eighty-years late.” Thorin’s eyes twinkled with further unshed tears.

“With pleasure, I will.”

Yet they were interrupted by the sudden thudding of boots from down the hall.

“Thorin! Uncle!” Fíli and Kíli called and together they skidded to a halt by the forge door.

“Uncle! Bilbo has—” The dwarves started wide eyed into the room.

“Bilbo! You’re—” Kíli exclaimed before a swift elbow met his side.

“Ah,” Bilbo said, “No longer can I claim the title ‘he-who-walks-unseen.’ For here I am: seen at long last!”

Thorin laughed.

“Seen indeed!” Fíli cried.

“Oh, Mister Boggins we’ve missed you so much!” Kíli beamed.

“Ah but…” Fili said, not-so-subtly pulling on his brother’s jerkin, “We shall leave you to it.”

“Oh _yes!_ Have fun!”

“Come _on_ Kí!” Fíli hissed, and the brothers disappeared from Thorin’s forge, politely closing it, an amusing contrast to their hasty retreat. Bilbo giggled as they left and turned again towards Thorin with amusement.

“Well, Thorin? Haven’t you got something for me?”

Thorin leaned close, a smile never leaving his eyes nor mouth.

“Indeed, I have, and it is long overdue.”

Closing his eyes, Bilbo smiled into Thorin’s kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> so i just reread all of sansukh and cried.......a lot
> 
> dets is a dear friend of mine and i love her to bits, idk if she'll ever finish sansukh but i wanted to try my own version of the ending bc why the hell not!
> 
> plus it's always fun to contribute to the appendices
> 
> all my love to the sansukh, hobbit and lotr fandom, you guys are my rock and my comfort
> 
> art by me!
> 
> my twitter @wow__then
> 
> my tumblr @fishfingersandscarves
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
